


You Look Cold, So Here, Take My Hoodie

by JadeRock



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Woojin is forgetful, minho is both the best and worst type of friend, sleepy Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRock/pseuds/JadeRock
Summary: Chan just looked so damn cute in his hoodie. To Woojin, it was like he had died and gone to heaven. In reality he was sitting on his couch, with a drooling man on his shoulder while his best friend ranted about whatever thriller they had just watched. As if Woojin could focus on anything with a cute boy on his shoulder.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	You Look Cold, So Here, Take My Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Jade here. Uh so this is the first piece of writing that I’ve finished, ever. And first time to share something I’ve done. So, I hope you like it. ( ^ω^ )

“Min, what kind of movie are you in the mood for tonight?” Woojin clicked through the options on Netflix while Minho watched on, humming thoughtfully.

“Oh oh! Go back one,” After doing so, they both took a moment to read the description before Minho nodded eagerly, “Can we watch it? Psychological thrillers are so good.”

As he pressed play, Woojin mumbled under his breath, something about how the rom-com they watched the week before was _just_ as good. Before Minho could ask him to repeat though, someone knocked on the door.

Neither of them were expecting anybody at half-past nine but after sharing a look plus hearing a second knock, Minho pushed off the couch to answer it.

Taking a quick look through the peephole, Minho furrowed his brow before twisting the lock and pulling the door open, “Chan? What’re you doing here?” Minho stood aside and Chan stepped in along with his gesture. He looked freezing, shivering in just a short-sleeved T-shirt.

“Sorry for bothering you so late,” He followed Minho into the kitchen where he promptly fixed Chan a nice cup of hot chocolate, “I just finished at work and — thanks, Min,” he paused as he was passed a mug, ”— and I just feel like I’m too tired to drive right now. Could I—”

“Yes, stay here tonight.” It hadn’t slipped past Minho how weary the other looked when he came in, so there was no question as to whether he should stay or not. Mug-in-hand, he guided Chan to the couch where Woojin sent him a soft smile.

The two hadn’t spent much time at all just the two of them. Minho usually being there since he was the friend that connected them. But still, it wasn’t at all awkward sitting next to Chan while Minho disappeared into his bedroom for a few moments. He sat almost as if he belonged there. Arguably, he did.

A few minutes later, Minho returned, holding out one of Woojin’s hoodies. His favourite, purple one, specifically.

“Woojinnie?” He eyed Minho with curiosity as he dragged on the syllables of his name with the softest of smirks on his face, “Can Chan borrow your hoodie? Jisung has literally stolen all of mine. And just look at him, he’s freezing.”

Glancing to his right at Chan, he was curled as closely into himself as he could possibly get, plus, Woojin could see the goosebumps clear as day scattered all up his arms, “Sure, of course.” Woojin took Chan’s mug and held it while Chan pulled the hoodie over his head, immediately relaxing a little at the warmth that Woojin knew it brought.

Before Woojin gave him the warm beverage back, Minho draped a large throw blanket over both of them, cosying himself up on the other side of Chan.

Now, to say the least, Chan looked positively adorable at that moment, swaddled up under all the fabric. He’d left the hood of the hoodie up and sunken a little into the crack of the couch cushions. Even though the hoodie fit him the same as Woojin, between him and Minho he looked particularly tiny and Woojin felt his face warm slightly at the thought.

At that moment, Chan decided to turn to him, looking into his eyes expectantly, Woojin was not ready for it and it took him a good three seconds to realise he just wanted his drink back. Behind Chan, Woojin could see Minho narrowing his eyes at him as if to ask what the hell he was doing but then he looked back at Chan to explain what the movie was about.

They started the movie back up again and sat watching it contentedly together. But as time passed by, Woojin couldn’t help but get distracted from it. He was pretty sure Chan was just exhausted, accidentally leaning his weight onto Woojin instead of Minho. He’d left his cup on the coffee table and hadn’t taken a sip in a while, so maybe he was asleep. Woojin was too afraid to check though because Chan’s head was currently resting on his shoulder, which was extremely close to him, close enough that his hair was tickling Woojin’s cheek.

Minho, completely oblivious to the fact, appeared to be incredibly invested in the plot of the movie, probably preparing all his theories for it that he’d vent to Woojin later. He never really understood psychological thrillers.

For the rest of the movie, Woojin was constantly aware that Chan was pressed up beside him, assumably asleep. Certainly not unmindful to how his head had since slipped from his shoulder to his chest, and now settled on top of his lap. Was his heart beating a little faster than it should be? Yes, quite, but that wasn’t important right then.

By the time the movie finally came to an end and Minho became aware of the situation Woojin had found himself in, he was honestly feeling quite sleepy himself. So, when Minho said, “Sorry, hold on, I’ll carry him to my room.” Woojin just shook his head no.

When Minho raised his eyebrows, he elaborated, “He has insomnia right?” Minho gave a small nod, “I don’t want him to accidentally wake up then not be able to fall back asleep. He looked really drained from work.”

A smile tugged at Minho’s lips — or was it a smirk, who knows — as he gave Woojin a look that somehow made him feel like he knew something he shouldn’t, “That is hella sweet.” Minho placed an extra cushion behind his head so he was more comfortable, “And it’s obviously the _only_ reason.” He whispered finally before taking the empty mugs and glasses to the kitchen.

On his way to his bedroom, Minho had flicked the light off, shrouding the living room in darkness, and whispered a soft, “Sleep well, guys.” Woojin looked down at Chan, hovering his hand over him for a split second. He probably shouldn’t touch him because he really didn’t want to wake him, although he was tempted to just brush hair to the side a bit. He looked so peaceful...and Woojin was being lowkey weird, okay.

With that thought, he shuffled his head until it was positioned in such a way that his neck hopefully wouldn’t ache in the morning. His back may punish him when he woke up but he could live with that. Could live with _this_.

Sleep soon washed over him after one final yawn. And he slept soundly in place, because, even subconsciously, he wanted Chan to rest well, too.

——————

Once Chan was aware that he was awake, he immediately wanted to go back to sleep, alas. _Wait, what day was it_? His eyes shot open at the thought of having to get up and ready for work before remembering that it was just a Saturday. He didn’t work on Saturdays. _Thank goodness_ , he thought as his eyes drifted shut again.

It was probably a mere ten seconds later after his sleepy daze had started to lift when he remembered where he was.

His eyes opened again once his hand brushed over what could only be someone’s knee. He tried to breathe quietly to gauge if anyone was awake around him. When he couldn’t hear any movement, he slowly lifted his head off the other’s lap.

Twisting his head around, all he saw was Woojin (still asleep, thankfully). His lips looked a little pouty and swollen from sleep and his hair was slightly mussed, but it was fluffy and cute. Minho, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight.

Trying to slide out quietly from underneath the blanket didn’t end very well when Chan’s foot got caught in the fabric, which sent him tumbling onto the floor — bringing the whole blanket with him, no less. Well, he was definitely awake now. As was Woojin and probably the people living in the apartment below.

“Chan, are you okay?”

Chan hummed as he pushed himself up to a kneeling position, turning to face Woojin, “Ah, morning. Sorry for waking you.”

“No worries.” He smiled so warmly at Chan before holding his hands out to help him up. Chan took hold of them gladly.

Minho sauntered into the room at that moment. He looked quite sleepy still but when his gaze landed on the pair, his signature smirk returned strong as ever, “Good morning you two. Sleep well last night?” He drawled.

Chan rolled his eyes at his suggestive tone, “Very well thanks, Minho.” He grinned, walking up to him, “What happened, too weak to just carry me to your room?”

“ _Actually_ , you just looked so content curled up like a little cat in Woojinnie’s lap that I thought I’d leave you there.” Minho booped a stunned Chan’s nose before skipping to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

There wasn’t much time for Chan to recover before a strong arm stretched around his shoulders and he was being guided to the dining table, “Don’t worry, I asked him to leave you there.”

If Chan hadn’t just sat down, he might’ve fallen over because honestly, his knees felt a little weak at that. _How could he have thought that that was going to help_.

Woojin disappeared into the kitchen before coming back with a variety of spreads, followed by Minho with a plate of toast, and sat down beside Chan.

They were all settled down, ready to eat when Woojin pushed his chair back, “Oops, I forgot to get knives.” Chan shook his head, a sense of fondness in his smile at Woojin’s forgetfulness as his eyes followed him back to the kitchen.

When he turned around, Minho had his eyes trained on him with a growing grin. Chan narrowed his eyes as Minho wiggled his eyebrows. He gestured between Chan and the chair where Woojin was previously sitting before giving an ‘OK’ sign with his hand as he bit his lip.

“You—” Chan took a sharp intake of breath as he stood up, sending what he hoped was an intimidating glare at Minho — from the way he just laughed at him suggested it wasn’t. When Woojin returned, Chan calmly sunk back down to his seat, completely changing his demeanour and thanking him kindly for the knife.

Minho spent the rest of breakfast periodically rolling his eyes every time the other two looked like they were obviously whipped for each other (however oblivious it was to the other), which was, to say, very often.

Once they had all eaten enough to last till lunch, Chan helped tidy everything away before thanking them both for their hospitality.

Minho was giving Chan a funny look as he showed him to the door, but after the morning of teasing he’d had, he wasn’t going to question him on it. Still, the two shared a warm hug and promised to plan to meet up again soon when work wasn’t so hectic.

Just as he was about to go, Woojin emerged wearing a jacket and shoes, “Chan, do you mind if I drive you home?”

“Not at all. But you don’t have to, y‘know.” He offered, although, it seemed like he’d already made up his mind on the situation. Point proven when Woojin just shook his head and walked out into the hall.

“See you in a bit, Min!”

The last they saw of Minho was a slow and confused wave before the door drifted shut and the two set off down the stairs.

Chan stuffed his hands into his pockets as they made their way to his car, which, even after Chan pointed out that it would leave Woojin stranded on the other side of town, he insisted on taking. Saying something about how it wouldn’t be of any use all the way over here anyway. Chan couldn’t argue much with that, he did need it to get to work.

Sitting in the passenger seat of his own car was a bit unusual but he didn't mind it because it meant that he got to choose the music. After turning the ignition, Chan pressed play on the CD that was already inserted.

Not even thirty seconds into the Day6 song and Woojin began to hum along to the tune. For a short while, Chan just admired him, all until the next song came on, Fancy by TWICE. He almost considered skipping it, cheeks dusted pink.

But then he saw Woojin doing the hand motions at the red light, and he started singing along too. So, Chan joined in.

It wasn’t long before they were performing the whole song together, full volume mind you. The looks they received when they stopped beside other cars, flew right over their heads. They didn’t matter to them. Not when Chan was on his solo with Woojin doing backup vocals.

Two things were going through his mind at that moment: first, how he weightless and free he felt in those moments and second, how _damn good they sounded together_. It was undeniable, and Chan was ready to admit that...to himself.

Sadly, the car ride ended way too soon, Woojin driving into the parking area for his apartment building and pulling up to a stop.

Looking over at Woojin, he seemed to be grinning just as much as Chan was himself. That alone satisfied Chan. He’d seen Woojin with a blank expression a lot before, soft, down-played smiles quite often. But he’d never really seen him show such an explicit and pure expression.

It was nice to think that _he_ had done that.

“I’ll walk you to your apartment.” Woojin stated and Chan had given up on pointing out how unnecessary it was. Woojin had won his last two offers, it wasn’t much use going against him when he wanted to help at that point.

As they took the elevator up, Chan thanked Woojin for driving him home, and...everything, basically. He’d have to come up with a way to repay him someday, he thought just as they reached his door.

“Well,” Chan risked another look into Woojin’s eyes before looking back down at his hands, “I’m sorry, again, for falling asleep on you,” He fiddled with the keys in his hand. There weren’t many on the keyring, and he knew exactly which one he needed, but for some reason, he felt the need to prolong the time there, “Your back is probably killing you right now.”

If Chan was looking, he would’ve seen the softest smile that Woojin gave him, “No worries, I’ll survive. I’m just glad you slept comfortably.”

Warmth sparked through Chan at the idea of Woojin caring about him like that, “I did.” He spoke under his breath as he finally picked the front door key out and unlocked the door, “Thanks again for driving me home. I really appreciate it.”

When he turned back around, Woojin was still stood there, hands in his pockets as if he wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon. Yet he wasn’t saying anything else, “I’ll see you around then?”

Woojin’s face showed a flicker of an emotion Chan couldn’t read, “Yeah, I’ll see you.” Was that a hint of sadness Chan heard in his tone? Maybe he didn’t want to see him again. He supposed that was understandable. It was okay...

Sending one last bittersweet smile his way, he closed the door on Woojin.

But, just before it caught, Woojin called out to him.

Chan reopened the door with his eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion. He hummed in acknowledgement.

“Last night…” Woojin bit his lip. He looked so nervous for some reason, “While you were sleeping, I was thinking.” Chan’s breath caught in his throat, but before he had the chance to overthink it, Woojin continued, “You—you just looked so peaceful, and beautiful, to be honest. I realised a few things. Like, how I feel warm whenever you’re around.”

Woojin paused, for a breath or maybe just to gather his thoughts but Chan had already edged his way back out into the hall. He couldn’t help it but he was smiling now and it was getting wider with every word. The beaming look on Chan’s face seemed to have increased Woojin’s confidence. The nervous expression he had evaporated and he was no longer awkwardly shuffling his feet.

“I realised, I like seeing you wear my clothes, hence why I haven’t asked for my hoodie back.” Chan immediately reddened at the fact, looking down as Woojin grew a soft smirk, “Finally, I realised that I want to wake up and see your face as often as I can.”

Along with his last sentence, Woojin began moving closer to him. Slowly, at first, to test the waters. Once Chan met him in the middle, Woojin had his hands settled on his waist and Chan draped his over Woojin’s shoulders.

“Maybe next time it can be in bed, instead of from the floor.” Woojin’s eyes turned to crescents before he buried his face in Chan’s neck to hide his giggles. It was the most adorable thing. Chan smiled contentedly.

Woojin lifted his head again and returned to staring into Chan’s eyes hopefully, “I’m assuming since you said ‘next time’ then that means yes?”

“What do you mean! You didn’t even ask the question yet.” Chan chuckled fondly, trailing his hand up Woojin’s neck to stroke his cheek with his thumb, “But then again, I kind of want to be the one to ask _you_ to be my boyfriend.”

He raised his eyebrows spluttering slightly, “Well, you’ve gotten a little bold all of a sudden, haven’t you?” Woojin teased, moving his face in closer, but Chan held his ground. His eyes flicked from Chan’s down to his lips for too long of a beat for him to not have wanted it to be obvious and Chan’s breath once again hitched at how close he was.

“Can I kiss you?” Woojin breathed out. And as the air fanned over Chan’s skin, that confidence he had previously just melted away.

All Chan could do was nod before Woojin went the final distance to connect their lips and their eyes fluttered shut.

The kiss itself was soft, not filled with desperation but more so with warmth as they tilted their heads in the opposite direction to deepen it. After all those months of flourishing crushes and secret glances, they savoured each moment now.

If it weren’t for the fact that they were standing in the middle of the hall, they probably would’ve kept going. However, reluctantly, they pulled back, but just slightly, still close enough for their warm breath to mingle.

Chan, feeling a little breathless, kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, just processing everything, “Be my boyfriend,” he whispered before looking up again into Woojin’s eyes, “please.”

“Of course,” He planted a soft peck on Chan’s forehead and smiled lovingly, “I’d be honoured to.”

Those simple words ignited a light behind Chan’s eyes as he beamed. Woojin’s heart couldn’t quite take on the full effect in a healthy manner, thumping frenetically behind his rib cage. So, before it could practically burst out of his chest, he pulled the hood of his hoodie over Chan’s head to shield his eyes. Did that accidentally make him look even softer and adorable? Yes. One-hundred per cent.

“Oh my god, stop being so cute. I might have a heart attack.”

Chan’s eyes widened, seemingly quite surprised with himself, “Wow. I turned _the_ Kim Woojin into a panicked gay. Now _I’m_ the one that feels honoured.”

Woojin chuckled, endeared, before pulling his phone out of his pocket, “So, I think we might be doing this in the wrong order, but can I have your number?” A pure laugh escaped Chan as he nodded and tapped in his contact information, looking genuinely happy.

A few minutes later, the two had exchanged numbers, taken goofy contact photos of each other and planned completely for their first date. Next Saturday, a few games down at the local bowling alley, before a nice dinner, followed by an evening walk home through the park so they could enjoy the newly put-up Christmas light. It was going to be perfect.

And as Woojin went back down the stairs of the complex to find the bus stop, all he could think of was how glad he was that Minho had brought Chan into his life.

——————

“I’m back!” Woojin called when he stepped through the door, dropping the keys in the bowl. Before he pushed the door closed again, something furry ran between his legs and out into the hall, “Minho?” He walked into the living room and found Minho staring at the TV, which was currently off, “Was that the neighbour’s cat?”

Minho pressed his lips together, “uhh, no?” He responded, purposefully not looking at Woojin until he was standing directly in front of him, “Hey, why're you smiling so much?”

“Don’t change the subject, you can’t keep trying to catnap the neighbour’s cat, get your own.” Woojin sat down on the couch next to Minho.

“Hey! Don’t change the subject yourself, mister.” Minho turned to face him, inching closer into his personal bubble to inspect his expression, “You're literally grinning from ear to ear…—” He gasped, “Something happened with Chan, didn’t it?”

Woojin glanced at Minho out the corners of his eyes, grin morphing into a smug smirk, “Oh, you mean my new boyfriend?”

That catalytic question resulted in tens more being hurled at him by Minho who needed to know _exactly_ what and how it happened. Woojin honestly just zoned out, though. He’d had the whole bus journey home, but still, it was only just properly sinking in that, yes, Bang Chan was now _his_ boyfriend.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? If you got to the end then I hope so. Anyway, I appreciate any kudos and comments if you have any. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! (๑╹ω╹๑ )


End file.
